In the Heavens
by Silentsoul66
Summary: To KILL Sasori: That's Umi's mission. But she has fell in love with him. Will she still kill him?... What would Sasori feel if someone sacrificed his life to save him? What if his true love was the one who sacrificed? SasoXOC! Please R&R...


"Umi

**A/N: Hi guys… This is my first fic. Oh man… It's so hard making a story… maybe because it's my first time… Please review!! Comments, flames, criticisms…they're all welcome. Just please review!! To those who hate SasoXSaku, SasoXIno, etc... I hope you'll love thisSasoXOC!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…**

--

"Umi! Master Tsunade calls you to her office! Go there promptly!" shouted Sakura as she woke up the poor, weary girl.

A second after that… that boisterous bellow, bright sapphire eyes opened… then, there was a sudden twitch in her finger. Silence filled the room for a while… Her lips suddenly opened… slowly… slowly…suddenly spoke serenely…

"What's the matter, Sakura-san? I'm so dog tired…so fatigued… I can't avoid sleeping. PLEASE… No more shouting." said Umi, yawning.

"She said it's urgent. Please, Umi-san. She'll surely tear me into pieces when I go back there without you!"

The calm, peaceful voice was abruptly changed into an angry, disturbed one.

"Well, fine! Haa! Damn it!" shouted Umi.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up. So stop frowning there, ok?"

"Ya, fine! I'll go there promptly.Go ahead, Sakura. Thanks."

_Tsunade's Office_

"Umi, you came so fast, huh? Honestly, I'm expecting you to come later." said Tsunade.

"But Master Tsunade, you said it was urgent." She speaks to herself and said, "Wtf! Damn that freaking Sakura! When I see her, I'll kick her bushy ass!"

"What's the problem, Umi? Are you ok?

"Oh! I'm _totally_ fine, Tsunade-danna. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. So, let's go straight to the point. I'll give you a special mission. That is to get information about the man that seriously injured Kankurou."

Umi knew it was Sasori the hokage was talking about. She didn't speak. Not a word.

"I've heard some rumors that he is the missing grandson of Elder Chiyo. He has also taken oodles of lives. No one has actually seen his real face, but Elder Chiyo." said Tsunade.

"By the way, your mission is so simple. So, you also HAVE to… kill kim." she added.

Hearing the words of the 5th Hokage, her heart trembled… She was scared. Also, thinking that she couldn't accomplish the mission alone.

"But why should I go alone?"

"It's just simple. Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have other missions to accomplish. The other teams as well."

She did understand. Although some fear wrapped a part of her, she accepted the mission… an assignment that was obviously impossible to finish. Why? Since to overcome that man is already a feat…

"I understand, Tsunade-danna. When shall I leave?" asked Umi.

"You shall depart tomorrow. By the way, Umi, I want you to be extra careful in your mission. Godspeed!" said Tsunade, wearing a smile in her face.

Mixed feelings filled Umi's mind. She went home and jumped on her bed. She then stared at the blank ceiling. Suddenly, a cool breeze entered her room. She felt its soft caress… so relaxing… so soothing. The scent of the trees tickled her senses. It was spring.

Next morning came. The bright sunlight and white clouds filled the blue sky. Birds were flying all over. Umi was in the main gate and was carrying her weapons, and some food.

As she arrived in the dull village of Sunagakure, she headed promptly to the building wherein the Kazekage , Gaara, stays.

"Kazekage-danna, Someone's looking for you outside. She came from Konohagakure. Shall I let her in?" asked Baki.

"From the Konohagakure? Sure. Let her in." said Gaara as he cleared his desk.

"Good day, Gaara-san!" She gave a smile, nice and lovely.

"Good day. By the way, what's the reason you came here, Umi-san?"

"I had been given a mission to get information and to kill Sasori-san. He's the one Kankurou encountered in a battle." said Umi.

"Oh, yes. It has been part of my meeting with the 5th about Sasori." He then speaks to Baki, and said, "Baki, go get the papers about the profile of Akasun Sasori."

He hands Umi the papers.

Umi reads the profile. "So… hmm…his whole name is Akasun Sasori, and he's the grandson of Elder Chiyo. And what's this? He was fifteen when he left this village?! He's so young! Why did he leave?

Her expression was unexplainable. Her eyes rolled up and looked at Gaara.

Gaara was still. His eyes stared straight at Umi's eyes. There was a sudden thought that crossed his mind?"

"Those eyes… are … I… can't explain… Those are eyes searching for answers… curious…penetrating…"

All of a sudden, he was awakened by Baki, who inadvertently thumped the door.

He answered Umi and said, "According to the officials, he killed his fellow ninjas during his stay here. No one knows his intention. That could possibly the cause of his leaving."

Umi didn't say anything--just kept her mouth shut.

She saw something in a corner of the page. It was a picture of Sasori when he was fourteen. Although some colors fade, his face was still very clear.

An unexpected feeling struck her heart. Her pulse er heajhjjjjjfHer pulseghhhhhjiikjkjyuiiklbecame faster… and faster…

One picture changed the way she felt… and could probably change her whole life…

…She has fallen in love with him.

"Is this his picture?"

"What's wrong, Umi-san?" inquired Gaara.

She didn't respond. There was total silence in the room.

Suddenly…

"He's so adorable!! That makes me interested to know more about him, Gaara-san! I wonder what he looks like now. I hope I'll get to see his real face." Then she embraced the papers "He's soooo charming!!" and then squeals.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't answer Gaara, for she was focused on the profile of Sasori. "He was born in January 23…" and squeals even louder.

"Are you sure you're all right??"

"Of course, Gaara-san! Here are the papers. Um… uhh…can I speak with Elder Chiyo to get more data about my 'one and only crush'_?_"

"Ok. Baki, lead her to the house of Elder Chiyo."

"Yes, Kazekage-danna."

They headed to Elder Chiyo and Ebizo's house.

_At the elders' house_

"Elder Chiyo, I am Umi from the Leaf village. I came here to get some information about your grandson. Can you please tell me everything you know about him?"

"Ahh. Did you say information about my_ 'cute grandson'_?"

Umi's face started to turn scarlet. She softly answered, "Yes, Elder Chiyo."

"Sasori's parents died when he was five. Sakumo Hatake killed them in their mission. And so, that poor little boy was left with me. He envied other children with their parents…I encouraged him to make his own puppets to cheer him up. So, he made puppets of his parents to lessen the loneliness he felt. He loved his puppets as much as he loved them."

When Umi heard those words, she felt something in her heart. "Darkness and grief filled his heart at a young age. Wish I could help him."

"And I wish I could see his gentle face again before I leave this world. He grew up with just me by his side. He became so gorgeous that several girls liked him. But all I wondered is that, why didn't he fall in love in even one of them?"

The young one had bright eyes. She has the chance now in Sasori.

"He didn't even court a girl. Other men like his age held flowers and presents for girls, unlike him, who only held his puppets everyday… About his, attitude, he is so impatient."

Excitedly, Umi asked the oldie, "Elder Chiyo, what do you think are his assets? And what do you think is his age now?"

"Um… perhaps, his sexy body, his soft, bouncy scarlet hair, his twinkling eyes, and his calm face are his assets. He is probably 35 now." said Elder Chiyo.

"He's so astounding, Elder Chiyo!" Umi said, blushing.

"Why, Umi-san? Do you have feelings for my grandson?"

"Um… Uh… No, Elder Chiyo!!" Umi shouted with her very red face.

"Okay. I'll not force you to tell me." said Elder Chiyo, giggling." Youth today truly are different, huh? They try to deny what other people say. Unlike during my time, we immediately tell them the truth."

"…"

Elder Chiyo suddenly stopped. Her face looks so sad, and filled with aspiration. "But you know, I really desire to see and hug him again. If I would only be given one wish, that would be to bring Sasori in front of me. Umi, can you please do a favor for an old hag?"

"Of course, Elder Chiyo. What is it?"

"Could you please talk to Gaara and tell him that I want to leave this village to find my grandson?"

"Yes, Elder Chiyo. I'll go tell him."

_in _Gaara's_ office_

Umi went to Gaara's office and told him everything.

"Okay. I allow her to go and find her grandson. But who will accompany her?"

"I'll go with her." said Umi.

"Okay. So, you'll head out tomorrow. Umi-san, I want you to take care of Elder Chiyo. She's old and perhaps couldn't fight for a long time."

"I know, Gaara-san."

It was dusk then when Elder Chiyo had a severe cough. She had headache so Umi brought her to the hospital. "Elder Chiyo, are you alright? Shall I cancel our departure tomorrow?" asked Umi.

"No, Umi. I surely couldn't go, but you are there. You can do this mission by yourself. You could find Sasori alone. I can feel it." said Elder Chiyo, coughing.

"Yes, Elder Chiyo. I will find him and bring him here. I swear. But promise me, you'll be very well, okay?"

Elder Chiyo didn't answer; she just nodded her head.

Umi felt so uneasy. What would she do? Would she kill Sasori or bring him back to Sunagakure? But her real mission is to kill him. Not bring him back.

The two people that were supposed to accomplish a mission… a mission to bring Sasori back…became only one.

Umi left Sunagakure the following day. Unfortunately, she forgot to bring some food. So stupid! She had no choice but to spend her money eating in some stores, if there's any. Luckily, she found one.

There were lots of people there and no more tables were left for her.

"Mister, are there no more tables left?"

"Ah, sorry miss. But you just need to share a table with someone else." the man said.

Umi walked around and searched for tables. In one corner of the restaurant, she found two men wearing cloaks with a familiar design. She knew it was the Akatsuki cloak. Her heartbeat became faster as she walked towards the table. She had no choice.

Wait, Umi! What the fuck are you thinking?!

Stop!

Her feet continued walking.

What if?

What now?

She was close to the table.

What?

Shall I go?

Stop!

No!

Now!

She was bewildered. VERY bewildered.

She found herself right in front of the table. She was still. No movements. No words were spoken. She was silent.

A second after…

"Um…excuse me, mister…can I sit here? Uhh… There are no more chairs left. "

A big, wrinkled man suddenly spoke. "Deidara, the girl asks you a question."

Umi was so nervous of the man. He's one creepy geek.

"Of course! You can sit with us. Yeah!" said Deidara, removing his straw hat.

Umi was so surprised in what she saw. She thought it was Naruto, but with longer hair. She couldn't help but giggle.

She said to herself, "This guy… He's like my silly friend." And then remembers her friends in Konohagakure. "Is this an 'emo' hairstyle? It looks great with Naruto-kun…"

The guys noticed her odd facial expression.

"Sure." said Deidara.

"Thanks."

"Sasori-danna, is it okay for you if she sits by me? Yeah!"

"Deidara, stop asking garbage questions to me."

Umi heard it. Deidara just called the wrinkled man 'Sasori-danna'.

"Did this blondie just call him _Sasori-danna_? Don't tell me this wrinkled man is Sasori! Eeeeewww!!" she thought, making a rude facial expression.

"What's wrong with you? Yeah." asked Deidara.

"Ah, nothing." Then she suddenly changes the topic. "Yum! This ramen's tasty!" She then talks to herself,"Ok, Umi. This is the chance to get closer to Sasori. Grab it!"

"Sasori-danna, maybe we have to go now." said Deidara.

"Hey! Wait! Um…Uh…Can I join your organization? It sounds hilarious, but I'm really serious! Please! "

"It's not that easy as you think." said Sasori.

"I'll do anything! Just please bring me to your hideout and I'll speak with your leader."

Sasori stared at her sincere eyes. He saw eyes that he had never seen before. Umi's eyes were different from the others.

"Sasori-danna, what if she's just tricking us? We can never trust such people!"

"Deidara, look at her eyes. Maybe we could trust her. However, we also needed one member to have Orochimaru's ring. We'll be having a hard time extracting the tailed beast. So let's bring her to Pain."

Umi went with Sasori and Deidara in the Akatsuki hideout. She was a bit nervous for she thought that the leader of Akatsuki, Pain, will give her a very hard time joining.

_in the hideout _

"Ok. We accept you here in our organization. Just make sure you wouldn't betray us like what Orochimaru did." said Pain.

It wasn't difficult; in just one flash, everything's done…

"Yes, master Pain. You can count on me." she said.

"Sasori, Umi will be your new partner, and Deidara will be Tobi's partner. Sasori and Umi will stay in one room, for there's no more room left." said Pain.

Umi was glad about that. She blushed and followed Sasori in their room.

_in their room_

"Sasori-san, is that your true face? I…I thought you're 35. Please don't get pissed off… but, I think, you look too old."

Sasori didn't respond.

"U-uhh…I-I'm so sorry… didn't meant to insult you…"

Sasori smiled secretly.

"Honestly, I won't entertain those junk... But since you are my partner, I won't hide anything from you. Okay. I will get out of Hiruko."

"Get out of Hiruko?"

Sasori came out of his puppet, Hiruko. Umi's eyes widened when she saw Saori's face. Her heartbeat became so quick. She was motionless, again.

All of a sudden, she started to daydream…

…She felt like she was in a beautiful garden with many flowers blooming everywhere and Sasori was the only one with her. She was a princess in her dream, while Sasori was her brave prince charming. He kissed her tenderly and gave her glass shoe back… It was a Cinderella story…

"What's happening to you? Are you okay?" asked Sasori.

"Ah! I'm fine, Sasori." said Umi, said Umi, as her face redden.

"I told you I will never hide anything from you. Promise the same thing to me." said Sasori. Those words of his gave Umi an unknown feeling. Her heart was filled with happiness, and at the same time, filled with anxiety.

Umi spoke wordlesslyand said, "Forgive me, Sasori, if I couldn't tell you everything. Sorry."

_flashback of Umi _Elder Chiyo: But you know, I' m really desire to see and hug him again If I would only be given one wish, that would be to bring Sasori in front of me. Sasori's parents died when he was still young.They died in a mission. And so, that poor little boy was left with me. He envied other children with their parents.

Master Tsunade: Umi, kill him.

_end of flashback _

"KILL HIM… KILL HIM… KILL HIM…KILL HIM… KILL HIM…"

The words of Master Tsunade echoed in Umi's head.

The flickering light of the candle was blown out. It was so dark, so soundless.

"Goodnight Sasori. I'm sorry." she whispered.

3 weeks have passed since Umi joined Akatsuki. Her teamwork with her partner, Sasori, became better. She had new friends, friends who are always there to help and care for her. She was also able to brighten up Akatsuki, the 'gloomy organization'.

"Sasori, Tobi will ask a question. Tobi wants to know, have you been in love since he left Sunagakure?" asked Tobi.

"Never."

"Why don't you try? Tobi knows someone perfect for you."

"Perfect for me? Who is she?"

"Umi… Tobi thinks you are so perfect for each other… No. You are truly meant for each other; like my parents… like Romeo and Juliet… like Pain and Konan. Tobi loves romance! Well, you know, in some time in your life, try to be in love. It feels great. Tobi help you!"

Sasori didn't talk for a minute.

Why?

What's wrong?

He smiled.

"Hmph! Idiotic! Shut up, Tobi. How many times should I tell you that I don't feel anything? I don't want to feel. I'm just a wooden puppet. I don't care what others feel. I don't care at all."

"Tobi understands, Mister Sizzlinghead …"

"That's the reason why I couldn't love." said Sasori, touching his wooden body.

_AFTER 8 MONTHS_

Sasori and Umi passed a forest to look for Sasori's jinchuuriki. A lot of thoughts were bothering Umi. After a while, she decided to tell Sasori her true purpose of joining Akatsuki.

"Sasori, um… I…want to tell you something very important." she said.

"Make sure it's not rubbish."

"It has been a long time when I heard your talk with Tobi-san about your feelings…But why?! Why can't you feel anything, huh?! Why don't you try to feel, to love?! There's a lot of people caring for you and loving you. And, don't ever excuse that you are a puppet! I'm so sick and tired of hearing you say, "I'm a puppet, and I can't feel." Yes, you have a wooden body, but you still have a heart though." She then stares at Sasori's eyes and says, "You will learn to love. I will teach you how, Sasori."

"You don't know much about me, Umi! Stop speaking as if you know a lot!" said Sasori.

"I will let you feel the joy of having a family. You'll see how great it is."

"Stop."

"Honestly, Sasori, my true mission is to…to …"

"What?" asked Sasori.

"To kill you..."

Sasori's eyes widened. He was still.

"The hard part is I can't! I can't kill you, Sasori. I don't want to! Just go back to Sunagakure; your grandma waits for you. I didn't tell her that my true mission is to kill you. You know, she loves you so much, Sasori. She really cares for you."

"She doesn't! If she does, why didn't she use her reincarnation technique to my parents?! She can actually bring them to life even if they are puppets! It's so unfair!"

"A lot of people cares for you… your grandma, your friends, our friends… they are all here for you."

Sasori looks so uneasy.

"Stop! You don't know anything! No one cares! I'm alone! ALONE!!"

Umi stared at his eyes. She feels sympathy for him. She then spoke calmly, "I'm here for you… I understand what you feel… loneliness, and hatred fills our heart. I'm here for you. I'm h-"

Umi was so surprised to see Sasori embracing her so tight. By this time, he was not angry; his voice was softer; his eyes were sincere.

Sasori's hand moved; it suddenly touched the sky blue hair of Umi. She was so still; she couldn't move her body or her finger. The heat of Sasori's body rapidly transfers in her body.

She was so happy. If she could only stop the time in that very point…

"Thank you… I knew you were always here by my side…"

"Sasori…" said Umi as she embraced him back.

_in the hideout of Akatsuki_

Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori were talking in one room. Sasori tells them some of his feelings and asks for advice.

"Um… Because, I think, I've fallen in love Umi_._" Sasori said.

"Didn't Mister Sizzlinghead told Tobi that he can't feel??" asked Tobi. He didn't notice his Deidara-sempai's eyes flame.

"SHUT UP YOUR CHATTY MOUTH, TOBI!! AND DON'T EVER CALL MY DANNA 'MISTER SIZZLINGHEAD'!! IT'S GETTING IN MY NERVES!!" He was so irritated with Tobi. He looks like a hungry monstrous monster. "I'M THE EXPERT HERE!! JUST SHUT UP!!"

Sasori said, "I think, she's really an astounding girl. Even if my heart is like my body, and couldn't feel anything, she opened it and helped me realize that I can feel. She's one-of-a-kind."

"Haa! I'll give you some advice, Sasorit-danna! I guess you still don't know much about love since this is the first time you have fallen in love. I'm truly an expert when it comes to those things! Yeah!" said Deidara, smiling arrogantly.

"Deidara, can you give me some tips?" asked Sasori.

"First, you should be truthful to her. You should also be brave and strong to make an impact on her. Lastly, have the guts to kiss her_…_"

"But how should I kiss her?"

"In any way you want! Good luck!" said Tobi and Deidara.

Then they fled away…

"Those guys are so ridiculous! But for their help. I owe them big." said Sasori.

That night, Sasori brought Umi in a very beautiful part of the woods, where there were many flowers, a waterfall, and one lovely bridge. There were also lots of fireflies and so many stars in the sky that twinkled brilliantly.

Sasori covered her eyes and led her in the middle of the bridge.

"Where are you going to take me, Sasori?"

He then uncovered her eyes…

Umi was amazed. No, SO amazed in what she saw. It was like paradise; places where all problems fade, and love emerge.

"Whoa! This place is so beautiful! I have never seen like this before, Sasori! And look at the fireflies! They're so pretty!" said Umi.

"Are you happy?" said Sasori, smiling.

"Yes, very happy."

"You know, um… your smile makes me feel happiness. I'm so glad of that. Umi."

Umi blushed and couldn't say anything. She stared at Sasori's truthful eyes and smiled. Unexpectedly, Sasori kissed her and said, "I love you, Umi. I love you." in a timid manner. Umi didn't say anything but embraced him.

"I love you too, Sasori."

They headed to the meadow nearby and watched starry sky. Both of them were very happy. By this time, Umi was the one who kissed Sasori.

They ran around the verdant meadow and caught fireflies. Delight filled their faces that night. It was a night to remember for both lovers.

The next day came. It was a peaceful morning.

"I will never ever forget last night. It was unique compared to the others, Umi." said Sasori, cleaning Hiruko.

"Me, too." said Umi.

"Best wishes to you two!" said Deidara.

"Three cheers for Sasori and Umi!" shouted Tobi.

"You two are totally destined for each other… wish I could have a lover like Sasori." said Konan.

Pain heard it and pretended as if he didn't hear anything.

_2 DAYS AFTER_

_in a village nearby_

"Sasori, aren't you starving? My tummy can't help it anymore. Uh… why don't we stop for a while and eat?" said Umi.

"Good idea. There's a variety of stores here." said Sasori.

They went in a store close by. Umi was so hungry, that she ate many plates of different food.

After eating, they saw a mysterious aged woman near the bakery.

"Umi, do you see that old woman? She's so strange." asked Sasori.

"There's something that puzzles my mind. I really can't explain this feeling." said Umi.

Umi and Sasori went and talked to the old woman. They realized that that this old woman is a fortune-teller. She was wearing a black coat with small, detailed prints, and a hood. The woman saw Sasori and stared at his eyes for a very long time.

"W-what's the matter, miss?" asked Sasori.

"I can see… Death! I can see your death in your eyes! You should be careful, young lad, for your death comes closer and closer."

"I…I don't understand. How could I die since I'm a human puppet?" asked Sasori

"My lad, death comes anytime. You should accept that. You will die, for you will have a nightmare... This nightmare will involve all your friends, and your dear ones."

"How? How will it happen?" asked Umi.

"The persons involved will also have that dreadful dream. Since I see death in the lad's eyes, he will be the one who will depart this life. That dream could happen anytime. So I warn you, get ready." said the old woman.

"We can avoid it by not sleeping, can't it be?" said Sasori.

"Even if you try not sleeping, my lad, you will still fall and fall asleep."

The old woman stopped for a while; her face looks so lonely. This worried Umi for it was a very unusual facial expression.

"What's the matter, miss? Your face troubles me…" said Umi.

"When the lad dies, his pretty face and sexy body will be wasted."

Umi felt so irritated.

"YOU! OLD HAG! WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! THERE IS NO TIME FOR YOUR IDIOTIC JOKES!! YOU ARE SUCH A S OLD HAG!! Umi's annoyance was not controlled. She couldn't help it. Her face was so horrible and monstrous! Looks like the end of the world is coming…

"That's ok, Umi." said Sasori. He then talks to the oldie and says, "Are there other ways to prevent myself from dying? Please! Tell me!" he begged.

"There is one way. One person involved in your dream should sacrifice his life to save you. By that way, your life will be saved. However, the one who sacrificed will die."

Sasori and Umi were so frustrated. They left that village and went back to the hideout.

"Don't tell anyone about that, Umi." said Sasori.

"Not a single word. But Sasori, do you believe in that oldie? I don't think she's very sure about what she has said."

"I have a bad feeling. It's better to be careful."

_7 MONTHS AFTER_

Still, there was no sign of the nightmare. Sasori and Umi enjoyed every single day together.

One night, Sasori brought Umi in the very first place where they told their love for each other; the garden full of flowers and fireflies, and a waterfall, and one lovely bridge.

But this garden was a bit different from their first visit here. This time, it was more beautiful. More fireflies were there. The water droplets sparkled like little crystals in the water. Flowers bloom their best; they were bigger, brighter, and lovelier. Stars in the dark blue sky twinkled so bright. The whole place was so beautiful.

"Umi, remember this place?"

"Yes, Sasori. This is where we first told our feelings for each other." Umi can't help it and embraced Sasori so tight that she never wanted to let go. "I will never forget that night of my life, when I learned that the man I was so addicted to, also love me." said Umi.

"I love you so much, Umi. I love you more than you think of." he said.

He was crying.

"I love you, too. I love you so much. We cannot tell, this could possibly be our last night together. But I want to tell you something. I will never forget you, Sasori. Never ever._"_

"I will also never forget you, Umi." said Sasori.

_A few hours later…_

"Umi, Deidara told me that there will be a meteor shower tomorrow night. Let's go watch it!" said Sasori.

"Sure! It'll be fun! You know, my mother used to tell me that if you see a shooting star, make a wish and it will surely come true." said Umi, smiling happily.

"Really? You know, I have seen maybe two meteor showers before, but I didn't wish. If I only knew it, I should have wished!" said Sasori.

Umi tapped his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Sasori. There will be one tomorrow, and you can wish as many wishes as you could. And I will also wish many things." said Umi.

"Like what? Please tell me."

"Um… I wish that you would go back to Elder Chiyo, and have a very happy life with her. That you may change your life and forget the pain and loneliness you felt… And that you may start a new life. I wish you all the happiness and the greatest things, Sasori." Umi said and kissed Sasori.

Umi went back to their hideout, while Sasori stayed outside. He watched the stars and suddenly fell asleep. Everyone also slept. While they were all sleeping, the nightmare suddenly came.

_nightmare_

Sasori, Umi, Pain, Itachi, Deidara, and the other members of Akatsuki are in the nightmare. Even Sasori's parents are there. It is a melancholy place full of skulls and corpses. Blood-splattered kunais and hurricanes are scattered everywhere. It was dark; nowhere to find light. The pond is reddish in color because of blood. The place stinks…

"Sasori, is this the nightmare the old lady told us? Where is this place?" Umi asked Sasori.

"I don't know." he said. His spirit was letting go. He was scared. "Sooner or later, I will leave all of you. I love you, Umi."

They suddenly noticed that their bodies are so blooded. Deidara's eye is missing. Pain's two arms are also gone. Tobi's stomach has a large rip. His inner organs were seeing. The others have huge wounds on their bodies. It was truly a nightmare.

Sasori saw his parents and cried. He embraced and kissed them. He waited too long to see them one more time…

Sasori's mother suddenly noticed a human figure by the cliff. It was wearing a black cloak full of blood dripping. It was at a standstill.

They went near it to make everything clear. They were so shocked with what they saw.

"Sh-she's…" said Sasori.

"Long, blue hair and dark sapphire eyes… She's…" said Tobi.

Umi's eyes were so big. She's shivering.

"It's me… It's me in the cloak..." she Umi.

The person with the black cloak is Umi. She is so bloody and pale.

Her blood-spattered hand slowly moved and held Sasori's neck so firm. Sasori couldn't move. Her other hand got a dagger. "Sasori, welcome to your death…" Her voice is lower than Umi's. Blood drips out of her mouth. "This is the nightmare, the moment of your-"

Sasori smiled with tears. He spoke to her and said, "I love you, Umi… If you're going to kill me, do it. At least, I will die in your own hands. I love you so much… Remember that forever."

The real Umi heard Sasori's words. Tears fell from her eyes. All of a sudden, one thing came in her mind. She remembered the old woman's advice. "There should be someone who will sacrifice to save Sasori."

Meanwhile, the dagger of the devil was very close to Sasori's talisman. Umi grabbed it forcefully and pushed Sasori away.

"Take me! Take me instead! Take me, you demon! Take me!"

Her voice echoed.

She jumped off the cliff with her alter ego. They suddenly vanished.

_end of nightmare_

Sasori woke up and saw the beautiful sunshine. He hurriedly ran to Umi's room and saw her lifeless body on the bed. Everyone was there.

Sasori shed tears. He felt so ashamed of himself. He felt a bitch.

"Umi! Wake up! It's breakfast time, remember?! And later, we will be watching the meteor shower, Qright? So wake up! Please stop pretending to be sound asleep! I love you so much, Umi!"

That night, Sasori went outside their hideout. He waited for the meteor shower to come.

After some time, it began. There were lots of shooting stars in the sky. Suddenly, a tear fell from his eye. He remembered all the happy moments they shared when Umi still lives. He made a wish, and that was to make her out of harm's way wherever she is. "Umi, I wish you are safe. If you can see me now, I just want to thank you so much for saving my life, and sacrificing yours. This night would be happier if you were here by my side." and cries.

The meteor shower stopped. It was so beautiful. Sasori kept staring at the dark blue sky and saw one shooting star. It was the brightest of all. He thought that it was Umi who sent for it. Suddenly, there was a soft voice that went with the cool breeze. It whispered, "I love you…Sasori.", then, it vanished.

The funeral of Umi took place in the Konohagakure. The Akatsuki members were there. Umi's friends were so sad for her. They treated Umi as a sister to them.

Elder Chiyo was also there. She spoke to Sasori and said, "You know, Sasori, she's the most incredible girl I have ever met. She helped me in finding you. That's why I owe her a lot, my grandson."

"Grandma, I… I'm… so s-sorry. I have realized, I want to live with you. Please forgive me, Grandma Chiyo." he cries and hugs Elder Chiyo.

"It's alright, Sasori. It's alright." said Elder Chiyo, embracing her grandson.

Tsunade saw them and spoke to Gaara.

"Umi has accomplished her mission."

Gaara looked at her and said, "She didn't kill him. What are you trying to say?"

"…Accomplishing this mission isn't just about finishing what you have been asked to do…"

Gaara didn't respond.

"…It is also about changing a person's future and changing his entire life. Umi helped Sasori to recuperate from his dreadful past. She changed his way of life. She changed the true Sasori. She taught him about love, friendship, and family."

Gaara didn't say anything. He looked up in the sky and remembered his mother.

As time passed by, Sasori learned to care for Elder Chiyo. However, he didn't forget his Akatsuki friends. He still visited them everyday, but he was no longer one of them. Sasori had many friends, and never loved again. No one could ever replace Umi in his heart since she gave him joy and taught him to love, to cry, and to live a happy life. She was there when he needed a friend and was there when he needed a mother.

Every night, Sasori remembers her by going in a peaceful place outside and gazes at the twinkling stars in the heavens.

--

**A/N: Well… that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it… So please REVIEW!! Thanks! :D**

**I'm also hoping that you liked Umi… she actually tough and strong, unlike in the story, she's gentle and so dramatic. Wish I could make another fic and make her tougher there… **

**I apologize if some parts were irritating for the ones who love SasoSaku… peace!! Sorry also if some characters were OOC… :(**

**Thanks a lot! **

**Goodluck in your fics!!**


End file.
